


Halloween Whispers

by CoyoteGhost



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Jack is a soft dork, M/M, Reinhardt is literally the BFG in my book, SO MUCH FLUFF, cuteness ensues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 03:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17654963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoyoteGhost/pseuds/CoyoteGhost
Summary: The first time Jack saw them whispering, he thought nothing of it. Why should he? Whispers were whispers, and he’d been around long enough to know you shouldn’t get involved in things that didn’t involve you.Except it did.OrJack starts noticing everybody is acting weird around Halloween, especially Reinhardt.





	Halloween Whispers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kaleva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaleva/gifts).



> The deed is finally, FINALLY done!!! A penance for my angsts sins XD 
> 
> a (hopefully) good gift for a lovely friend, I hope you enjoy it now that it’s done!

The first time Jack saw them whispering, he thought nothing of it. Why should he? Whispers were whispers, and he’d been around long enough to know you shouldn’t get involved in things that didn’t involve you.

 

Except it did.

 

Age made Jack understand that he shouldn’t really care, but he was also old enough to know when he himself was the subject of the whispering. Honestly though, it was hard not to know when people would explicitly stare at you. Likewise, neither McCree (Reyes’s new stray) nor Reinhardt (the walking, lumbering giant) were very subtle; he could feel their eyes on him from across the lounge. He nearly let himself laugh when he approached the two, watching them almost comically jump out of their skins when they realized he was there.

 

“Hello, Jack!” Reinhardt said. Both his smile and McCree’s were wide and playful, if not a bit nervous. “How can we help you on this fine, lovely day?”

 

“Just wondering what mischief the two of you were up to.”

 

Reinhardt seemed rather excited to reply, if the way his smile seemed to grow said anything. Still, before he could respond, McCree gave him a quick jab to the ribs with his elbow (which was no doubt meant to be subtle, but again, that was neither of their strong suits).

 

“We were just talking about drinking games, is all!” McCree said rather loudly. He shot a look at his companion as he added, “Isn’t that right, Reinhardt?”

 

Jack rolled his eyes at the blatant lie, but he almost couldn’t contain his laughter anymore as he went along with the story. “You’re technically too young to drink, McCree, so maybe I should tell Reyes that-“

 

“Oh, there’s no need for that! I was just telling our new recruit that he should be more... more conscientious of his unhealthy habits! After all, with the upcoming par-“

 

“I need to see Commander Reyes! Like, _now_.” McCree’s voice had become almost shrill as he stood so quickly that it made Jack himself feel lightheaded. He watched the kid yank Reinhardt up by the arm and dragged him towards the door; it was truly a hilarious sight.

 

They left just in time to miss Jack finally break, laughing so hard that he hunched over and held his stomach. This was sure to be interesting, whatever ‘this’ was.

 

———

 

The next time Jack heard whispering, it was between Gabriel, Ana, and Reinhardt, the first two seeming rather amused at something. Reinhardt looked imploringly at both of them.

 

Even from far away, Jack could feel Gabriel’s odd concoction of intrigue and mischief, while Ana radiated thoughtful understanding. It wasn’t until Jack once again disrupted the party that the strange atmosphere dissipated. Just like the last time.

 

“Am I... interrupting something?” he asked, although he genuinely felt a bit awkward about this encounter.

 

They way Gabriel was now staring at him reminded Jack of when they would play pranks on each other during SEP, and he didn’t like that one bit. If Jack looked any closer, he could probably see hellfire sprouting up from the ground, because that man was surely looking like an impish little devil.

 

“No, of course not!” Reinhardt said. He smiled at Jack as he shot a brief glance back towards Gabriel, “But I believe that Reyes has something for you!”

 

Jack knew that even if Gabriel wanted to resist whatever it was that he had been asked to do (and from the scene that Jack had stumbled upon, it was clear that Gabriel had not planned to do this on his own volition), the way Ana bored holes into his skull made it impossible to refuse. Gabriel probably wouldn’t have anyways, considering how downright _evil_ he had looked before.

 

“Of course I do,” he said, and stretched his back as he stood from his spot. He clapped Reinhardt almost encouragingly on the shoulder as he passed.Without wasting another second, he grabbed Jack by the arm and started to lead him away from the room, visibly reveling at Jack’s confusion and mild struggling. Of course he was, the sadist.

 

“What the _hell_ are we doing?” Jack asked. He finally managed to pry his arm from Gabriel’s grip, but against his better judgement (he blamed curiosity), he continued to follow the man down the hallway.

 

Gabriel didn’t answer his question. Instead, he continued to push Jack left and right, moving with extreme determination until arriving at what Jack recognized as Gabriel’s personal quarters. Only once they were inside did the man finally address him.

 

“It’s almost Halloween,” he said, as if that would actually explain everything that had been going on, “And you need a costume if we’re going to have a proper party. They forced McCree to be their little informant so they could plan without you knowing, and Reinhardt asked him to use those damn puppy dog eyes to get me to make you a costume. Reinhardt himself tried, but he looked more like a sad wolf.”

 

Gabriel continued to ramble on about his protégé, but Jack found himself tuning it out as he thought on what he was told. So _that’s_ what everyone was hiding from him. The reaction that McCree had when Reinhardt almost spoke of the Halloween party (the man was never much of a secret keeper, especially when he was excited) suddenly made a lot more sense.

 

“You said they didn’t want me to know, but why? How come nobody told me about this?” Jack asked. That _was_ a good question, considering it was literally his job to approve of such events. Besides, he liked being in the loop. He didn’t get to talk to his friends often, so he enjoyed being able to hear about even the most mundane of things.

 

“We wanted to try and keep it a secret so we could surprise you.” Gabriel commanded Jack to take off his clothes, and he complied. “Reinhardt, Ana, and I all agree that you’re too stressed for your own good. It’s time you take a break.”

 

Jack looked at Gabriel curiously as started to remove his socks. “Whose idea was it?”

 

The man only snorted, giving him such a deadpan look that Jack actually felt stupid for asking. Still, that melted away as he realized just how helpless he was when Gabriel shifted his focus, moving to pull his sewing supplies out from underneath his bed. Jack knew as soon as the measuring tape trapped his skin that he wasn’t getting out of this mess.

 

“I’ll give you a hint, Morrison. It was neither Ana or myself.”

 

———

 

Jack would be the first to admit that his costume was nice, but Gabriel had truly done a wonderful job on Reinhardt’s. It was an especially elaborate piece - from the cocked hat all the way down to the golden buttons and epaulettes, it appeared to be a perfect replica of a Royal Navy uniform.

 

Seeing the man in something other than his gallant armor or laidback civvies was a shock to Jack’s system. It was something hard to digest for whatever reason. Reinhardt was simply doing a little, mundane task (helping Ana make bright, neon punch), but doing it in such a wonderful outfit made his heart flutter in an odd way. That being said, the shock wasn’t something that truly. Jack minded, not really. Reinhardt had always been a handsome man, but to see him as he was now? That was something altogether different.

 

Jack quietly laughed at himself as he approached his two friends. He felt like a silly freshman schoolgirl, swooning over a senior that was _way_ out of her league.

 

“Ah, Jack!” Ana said. She smiled knowingly as she grabbed him by his arm and pulled him towards the punch bowl, handing him a bottle of food coloring as she did so. “I need you to take over for me, dear. It seems that Angela is having trouble with her costume.”

 

She left no room for an argument (she hardly ever did, really), and took off before Jack could say a word. He couldn’t help but stare down at the bottle in his hand, trying to process whatever the hell just happened.

 

“I... have no idea how to make punch.”

 

Reinhardt’s laugh tumbled out from his lips as he clasped Jack on the shoulder, giving him an affectionate smile as he stirred what was already in the bowl. It truly looked like a witch’s brew.

 

“Don’t worry,” he said, giving Jack the ladle as he took the food coloring instead, “All you have to do is stir! I’ll worry about everything else.”

 

Jack was very, _very_ thankful for that. Ana had left him in charge of making the punch, but that didn’t mean she wouldn’t fuss at him for making it wrong, even if she knew he didn’t know how to do anything. It was even worse that she’d just thrown him into the middle of the process! Reinhardt had mercy on him, though. He added this and that, throwing in things that Jack couldn’t rightly name (were those marshmallows?), but eventually it was on its way to finally being done. All they had to do was continue to stir until everything was properly mixed together.

 

“Gabriel did a good job, you look rather nice in that costume,” Reinhardt said with another kind smile. “The colors suit you very well!”

 

Jack’s own sheepishness creeped out as he looked down at his outfit, then compared it to Reinhardt’s. Gabriel had decided to make him into a ‘Daredevil’, or whatever the hell that meant. He wasn’t really sure about what the inspiration had been. It was still a nice costume, that much was for sure, but it seemed so silly in comparison to Reinhardt’s that Jack’s cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

 

“I look a little stupid,” he said, glancing up a bit bashfully, “Especially since you look so _good_. It’s beyond good, really.”

 

“Nonsense! You look handsome, Jack, and I’ll not have you lying in my kitchen!”

 

They both shared a laugh as the punch was finally all mixed together, and now that they were done with what Ana had tasked them to do, they could join the others in the lounge. Even from here, Jack could hear McCree telling some tale about a gunslinger and a werewolf. He much preferred it in the kitchen with Reinhardt.

 

The man had done so much for him recently; from asking McCree and Ana to help with the party, to getting Gabriel to create a handmade costume for him. It was such a loving gesture that, once again, Jack’s own heart betrayed him as it fluttered in his chest. He felt truly thankful for the man.

 

“Hey, Rein?” Motioning for the man to bend down once his attention had been grabbed, Jack leaned up and pressed a gentle kiss onto his cheek, grinning as Reinhardt’s skin turned the same shade as his own. “Thank you. For all of this.”

 

Jack couldn’t be more grateful as Reinhardt took his hand, both of them leaning against the kitchen counter for as long as Ana would let them. This would certainly be a very good Halloween. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it was good enough! I got a new job and made the very stupid decision to also take night classes, so I tried my hardest to squeeze it in XD I enjoyed making it so much, though! 
> 
> Forgive all errors, for they are mine and mine alone.


End file.
